The invention relates to seating and particularly to legrests associated with passenger seats of the type found in aircraft and trains. As long range aircraft have made it possible to travel very great distances without stopping to refuel, an increased concern for passenger comfort during the journey has developed. This is particularly true in the first class cabin which is occupied principally by business executives who desire to be as rested as possible when they reach their destinations. Reclining seats and legrests are quite helpful in gaining rest. However, existing legrests of which we are aware do not seem to provide comfortable support for all portions of an occupant's legs. The short legrest disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,311 seems to support only the upper portions of the occupant's legs while the legrests presently being utilized in certain aircraft seem to support only the lower portions of an occupant's legs. Each design, by providing support over only a limited distance causes a much greater upward reacting force to be applied to the occupant in a concentrated are of his legs than if full support were provided.